1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display substrate and method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a display substrate for a liquid crystal display and method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel may include an array substrate, an opposing substrate and an LCD layer disposed therebetween. The array substrate may include a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix shape. A signal driving part may be configured to apply a desired voltage to the pixel electrodes to drive the LCD panel. A plurality of liquid crystal molecules in the LCD layer may be aligned due to an electric field generated by the voltage.
The LCD panel may include a plurality of color filters. The color filters may be disposed on the array substrate and/or the opposing substrate. In an exemplary embodiment, the color filters may include a red filter (R), a green filter (G) and a blue filter (B). The pixel electrodes may overlap the color filters. The pixel electrodes may be configured to transmit backlight as red light, green light or blue light according to an alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. A pixel area non-overlapping the color filters may transmit the backlight as white light (W).
However, a light-leakage may be occurred at a corner that a red color filter, a green color filter, a blue color filter and a white color filter are adjoining.